This proposal requests renewal of support for a two-year longitudinal study of military service (1940 to the present) in life-span development and intergenerational relations. Data for the research are drawn from the well-known archives of the Institute of Human Development, Berkeley, and are based primarily on members of two generations in the Oakland Growth and Berkeley Guidance Studies. The Oakland Ss have birth dates in 1920-21, and most of their children were born before the end of the 1940s. The Berkeley Ss have birthdates in 1928-29 and a majority of their children were born during the early 1950s. The first husbands of the Berkeley female Ss are also included in the male sample, bringing the total to 226 men with life records. Major adult follow-ups were conducted in 1960, 1970 and 1982-83. Using data from the men, Part I of the study will investigate the enduring influence of military service as specified in terms of the event's temporal position reltive to other events, the mode and historical time of entry, the duration and type of service, the nature of military training and exposure to combat. Four areas structure the analysis: the transition to adulthood, the pattern and course of marriage, education and work life, and developmental change. Part II builds upon this life course analysis by examining the effects of military service on fathers' relations with sons and daughters who faced the pressures of a very different war era, Vietnam. Approximately 500 sons and daughters of these men were adolescents during the Vietnam era. The proposal includes a data acquisition arrangement with IHD, Berkeley, for the purpose of coding follow-up data (1982-83) from interviews and questionnaires that are especially relevant to military service (both S and spouse reports). Data analysis in Part I and II will employ systematic subgroup comparisons over time and between the generations, as well as applications of multi-variate analysis for the identification of causal factors and linkages. The proposal represents a pioneering use of a longitudinal archive. Apart from combat trauma and mortality, life-span influences from military experiences are largely undocumented in the social science literature.